To absent friends
by Lythanda
Summary: Mein Beitrag zu einem FF-Wettbewerb mit dem Thema: "alternativer Epilog zu Band 7". Ich habe mit dieser Geschichte den Wettbewerb gewonnen *freu* *jubel*. Ich hoffe, er gefällt...


FF-Wettbewerb

**Epilog**

**To absent friends… **

…**in memory still bright**

Ungefähr sechs Monate waren vergangen seit der Schlacht um Hogwarts und die Welt versuchte zu einem normalen Leben zurück zu kehren, soweit das überhaupt möglich war.

Es war eine veränderte Welt, über der am Morgen danach die Sonne aufgegangen war. Eine Welt, in der geliebte Menschen fehlten, Unschuld verloren war und vielen die Kraft fehlte, sich zu erheben, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen.

Die Toten, die der Anfang des Krieges gefordert hatte, waren betrauert worden, man hatte das Gefühl gehabt, ihren Tod rächen zu können, ihm Sinn verleihen zu können, indem man Voldemort mit aller Kraft bekämpfte.

Doch der Verlust der Menschen, die während der Schlacht gestorben, deren Leben im Tumult dieser Auseinandersetzung ausgelöscht worden waren, blieb in den Herzen der Sieger auf eigenartige Weise scheinbar ungesühnt.

Sie versuchten, dieses Gefühl zu verdrängen und sich an den Aufbau eines neuen Lebens zu machen, doch kaum einer derer, die daran beteiligt gewesen waren, schaffte es, sich von dem Schmerz des Verlustes zu erholen.

Sie waren wie gelähmt, wie unfähig, zu einem normalen Leben zurückzukehren.

Alle Umstände der Schlacht und ihrer Hintergründe waren geklärt worden, jeder hatte sein Wissen der Öffentlichkeit zur Verfügung gestellt und die Menschen hatten erfahren, was wirklich geschehen war. Sie hatten die Wahrheit über Loyalitäten, über Betrug, über Geheimnisse und Geheimwissen erfahren.

Sie waren über den ganzen monströsen Plan Lord Voldemorts aufgeklärt worden und warum er gescheitert war. Warum er scheitern _musste_.

Doch trotzdem jede Frage beantwortet, jeder Vorfall lückenlos aufgeklärt worden war, schien es diese Leere zu geben.

Fragen, die nie gestellt worden waren und deren Antworten trotz Allem so dringend gebraucht wurden, lagen bleiern auf den Gemütern der Überlebenden.

Sie hatten geglaubt, dass alles wieder gut würde, wenn diese letzte Schlacht geschlagen war, doch langsam wuchs das Gefühl, dass nichts je wieder gut werden könnte.

Da war ein Gefühl von Einsamkeit, auch wenn gerade die Helden der letzten Schlacht scheinbar nie alleine waren. Eine tiefe Traurigkeit, obwohl allerorten Feierlichkeiten voller Fröhlichkeit dem Sieg gefolgt waren.

Es war, als wollte dieser Schmerz nicht weichen, als könne es für manche Wunden keine Heilung geben.

Auch Minerva McGonagall, in ihrem Büro der Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, spürte diese Auswirkung des Krieges. Müdigkeit, das Gefühl von Verzweiflung und der Schmerz, wenn immer ihre Gedanken zu jenen schweiften, die sie unwiderruflich verloren hatte.

Doch es lag nicht in der Natur dieser starken und praktischen Frau, sich den Tiefen des Lebens kampflos zu ergeben und so tat sie das, was sie immer getan hatte, wenn ein Problem unlösbar schien: Sie sortierte die Fakten, ordnete ihre Gedanken, analysierte das Problem und dachte über eine Lösung nach. Und als sie all das getan hatte und eine Idee sich in ihrem Verstand zu formen begann, fragte sie ihren früheren Vorgesetzten um Rat.

Dumbledore hörte ihr, auf dem bequemen Sessel in einem Portrait sitzend, schweigend zu.

Als sie endete, nickte er zuerst nachdenklich. Dann bestätigte er ihre Vermutung über die Ursache des Problems und riet ihr, diejenigen, die direkt daran beteiligt gewesen waren, einzuladen, um einen gemeinsamen Abend im Gedenken an die verlorenen Gefährten und Freunde zu verbringen.

Sie folgte seinem Rat, setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und begann Briefe zu schreiben.

Die Eulen brachten ihre Briefe zu jenen, die gemeinsam gekämpft hatten, die dazu beigetragen hatten, dass es zum endgültigen Sieg kam. Die aber auch mit ansehen mussten, wie ihre Freunde und Verwandten verletzt oder getötet wurden.

Ohnmächtig hatten sie erkennen müssen, dass der Sieg einen hohen Preis forderte und dass sie sich bis zu diesem Augenblick nie bewusst gewesen waren, wie schmerzhaft dieser Preis war.

Jeder von ihnen las die Einladung. Alleine, oder mit denen, die sie liebten und die ihnen geblieben waren. Und jedem von ihnen jagte ein Schauer über den Rücken, als sie die Worte lasen.

_Abschied_.

Ein Wort, das Endgültigkeit barg, aber auch die Hoffnung auf Frieden.

Und auch wenn es unterschiedlich lange dauerte, bis jeder von ihnen bei der Hoffnung darauf, endlich Frieden zu finden, angekommen war, antworteten sie alle mit einer Zusage.

Denn wie groß ein Sieg auch sein mag, ohne die Hoffnung auf Frieden ist sein Geschmack immer schal. Und Frieden wird nicht nur in der Welt benötigt, sondern auch in den Herzen derer, die verletzt wurden, gleichgültig, ob an Körper oder Seele.

Es war ein grauer Novembernachmittag, als Minerva McGonagall am Fenster ihres Büros stand und auf die Gäste wartete, die sie eingeladen hatte.

Der Himmel hing tief über den Schlossgründen und die Wolken schienen voller Schnee zu hängen, doch trotz beißender Kälte war in den letzten Tagen nicht eine einzige Flocke auf die Erde gefallen.

Es war, als warte der Himmel auf etwas, um endlich seine Schleusen zu öffnen und die Welt mit einer unschuldig weißen, stillen Decke zu überziehen.

Sie drehte sich um und ließ den Blick über den Raum schweifen, den sie für diese Zusammenkunft vorbereitet hatte.

Die meisten kleinen Tischchen, die normalerweise überall im Raum verteilt standen, hatte sie zur Seite geräumt. Es waren die selben Tischchen, auf denen einst Dumbledores seltsame Apparaturen gesummt, gesirrt, sich gedreht und mit winzigen silbrigen Flügeln geschlagen hatten und auf denen nun ihre Sammlung Teetassen der verschiedenen britischen Porzellanmuster stand.

Sie liebte es, in Zeiten der Anspannung und der Sorge, diese Tassen zu verwandeln, bis Ruhe und Ordnung in ihren Geist einkehrten. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie daran dachte, wie ungemein entspannend Verwandlung sein konnte.

Dann jedoch schob sie diese Gedanken zur Seite und sah sich wieder im Raum um, ob auch wirklich alles vorbereitet war.

Ein langer Tisch stand mit einer seiner schmalen Seiten an der Wand und ragte weit in den Raum hinein. Über der Schmalseite an der Wand hing das Portrait Albus Dumbledores.

Der frühere Schulleiter war in einem wunderbar bequem aussehenden Ohrensessel gemalt worden und im Augenblick schien er diesen Eindruck von Bequemlichkeit auch zu bestätigen.

Sein Kopf war auf die Brust gesunken, die Halbmondbrille hing leicht windschief auf der Nase und sein Brustkorb hob sich langsam und gleichmäßig.

Minerva überlegte, ob sie ihn wecken sollte, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen.

Noch einmal musterte sie die Vorbereitungen auf dem Tisch. An jedem Platz stand ein Glas, gefüllt mit feinstem Elfenwein und in der Mitte des Tisches, fast das gesamte mittlere Drittel ausfüllend, standen Kerzen. Zu viele, als dass man sie auf einen Blick hätte zählen können und sie bildeten ein unübersichtliches Durcheinander aus Formen und Farben.

McGonagall nickte zufrieden. Alles war so, wie sie und Albus es gewünscht hatten.

Sie wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu und sah hinaus. Noch immer hingen die Wolken tief am Himmel und verkündeten nahenden Schneefall.

Stumm fragte sie sich, warum es so einen Unterschied machen würde, wenn der Schnee endlich kam. War es, weil es so symbolisch erschien, wenn Schnee in der Farbe der Unschuld alles bedeckte? Oder das Symbol des Bedeckens an sich? War es die Stille, die mit Schnee immer einherging? Oder die Veränderung des Aussehens der Welt?

Sie wusste es nicht zu sagen, aber dennoch spürte sie dieses tiefempfundene Sehnen in ihrem Inneren, dass es doch endlich schneien möge.

Ein leises Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, sie straffte sich, drehte sich um und sagte mit klarer Stimme: „Herein!"

Arthur Weasley steckte den Kopf durch die Tür und als er bemerkte, dass er erwartet wurde, betrat er den Raum. Ihm folgte seine gesamte Familie, deren Mitglieder nacheinander die Schulleiterin begrüßten.

Sie sahen sich im Raum um und bemerkten die Arrangements auf dem Tisch. Arthur runzelte die Stirn, hob jedoch die Hand, als Ginny nach einem erstaunten Blick auf die Kerzen angesetzt hatte, etwas zu sagen.

Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, der mehr als deutlich „Wir werden es schon erfahren" sagte und zu seinem Erstaunen schwieg seine Tochter tatsächlich.

Sie unterhielten sich leise, während sich langsam das Büro der Schulleiterin füllte.

Als nächstes erschienen die wenigen verbliebenen Ordensmitglieder, die nicht zur Schule oder zum Ministerium gehört hatten und die sich nach Ende des Krieges weitgehend zurückgezogen hatten. Es hatte vor dem Brief von McGonagall kaum Kontakt zu ihnen gegeben und es schien, als hätten sie das auch so gewollt.

Dennoch waren sie der Einladung gefolgt und McGonagall fühlte Zufriedenheit darüber.

Kurz darauf erschienen Harry, Hermine, Neville und Kingsley Shacklebolt. Der dunkelhäutige Mann lächelte trotz der Traurigkeit, die man auch in seinen Augen sehen konnte und dankte McGonagall für die Einladung. Auch Harry und seine Freunde dankten ihr, gesellten sich dann jedoch schnell zu Ron und seinen Geschwistern, während Kingsley weiter leise mit Minerva sprach.

Als schließlich noch Hagrid und Aberforth Dumbledore eintraten und jeden im Raum begrüßt hatten, hob sie den Arm und mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs entzündeten sich sämtliche Kerzen, die in der Mitte des Tisches standen.

Ein eigenartig lebendiges Licht erfüllte nun den Raum, dessen sonstige Beleuchtung mit diesem Zauber gleichzeitig stark abgedunkelt worden war.

Dann gab sie mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass die Gäste bitte Platz nehmen mögen und sie alle folgten der Aufforderung.

Von der Kopfseite des Tisches, aus dem Portrait, blickte Albus Dumbledore in seinem Lehnsessel nun wach und aufmerksam auf die Menschen herunter, die sich dem Tisch näherten.

Die Schulleiterin setzte sich an die andere Schmalseite des Tisches, während die Weasleys auf der einen, die anderen Besucher auf der anderen langen Seite Platz nahmen.

Die brennenden Kerzen flackerten durch die Bewegung am Tisch und schienen das dunkle Rot des Weines in den Gläsern zum Leben zu erwecken, während ein leises Rascheln von Roben, die beim Hinsetzen geordnet wurden, den Raum erfüllte.

Schließlich trat Stille ein und jeder blickte auf die Kerzen, die nun wieder ruhig brannten, als warteten sie zusammen mit den Menschen.

Es waren viele Kerzen und jeder der Anwesenden fragte sich unwillkürlich, wozu sie hier auf dem Tisch standen. Es gab genügend andere Lichtquellen im Raum, die völlig ausgereicht hätten, also mussten diese Kerzen eine Bedeutung haben, dachten sie sich.

Minerva McGonagall sah in die Runde, in die ernsten, aufmerksamen Gesichter.

Gesichter, die sie schon so lange kannte und die sich doch so sehr verändert hatten. So, wie sich fast alles verändert hatte seit jenem Tag der Schlacht.

Sie sah eine tiefe Traurigkeit in den Augen, die sie erwartungsvoll ansahen und sie hoffte aus tiefstem Herzen, dass das, was sie vorhatte, den Schleier der Trauer ein wenig zu lüften vermochte.

„Sie alle sind meiner Einladung gefolgt, weil wir alle das Gleiche fühlen. Professor Dumbledore war mit mir zusammen der Ansicht, dass ein gemeinsam verbrachter Abend uns allen gut tun würde."

Sie hob den Blick und sah den früheren Schulleiter in seinem Portrait an.

Dumbledore ließ ebenfalls den Blick über die Gesichter schweifen, die sich nun ihm zugewandt hatten.

Er lächelte wehmütig, als kämen ihm Erinnerungen an andere Zeiten in den Sinn.

„Willkommen, meine Freunde. So traurig der Anlass dieser Zusammenkunft ist, ich freue mich doch, den Orden ein letztes Mal versammelt zu sehen."

Er machte eine Pause und nickte Hermine, Harry und Neville mit einem Lächeln zu.

„Auch unsere Gäste begrüße ich herzlich, denn auch wenn sie keine Mitglieder des Ordens waren, so haben sie auf ihre Weise bewiesen, dass sie im Herzen zu uns gehörten."

Er blickte Ron, Percy und Ginny an und wieder lächelte er freundlich.

„Natürlich sind auch die Mitglieder der Familie Weasley heute hier unsere Gäste, die aus unterschiedlichen Gründen keine regulären Mitglieder des Ordens waren. Ihr Verlust verbindet sie mit uns allen."

Sein Blick schweifte über die Anwesenden, deren Gesichter alle ihm zugewandt waren.

„Sie sind die Überlebenden der Schlacht um Hogwarts.

Sie alle haben gemeinsam gekämpft, gemeinsam die Schlacht um diese Schule erlebt, die Furcht, die Hoffnung, die Verzweiflung und dann den Triumph.

Nur getrauert haben Sie nicht gemeinsam, obwohl wir so wunderbare Menschen verloren haben.

Sie sind durch Höhen und Tiefen von Gefühlen gegangen und haben am Ende der Schlacht sehen müssen, welchen furchtbaren Preis der Sieg gekostet hat. Sie haben die toten Körper Ihrer Freunde, Verwandten und Kollegen dort liegen sehen und die Trauer um ihren Verlust hat Sie überwältigt.

Dennoch sind Sie alle danach ihrer Wege gegangen und haben geglaubt, dass Sie das gemeinsam Erlebte getrennt verarbeiten könnten."

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sein Blick war voller Kummer, als er in ihren Augen sah, dass er genau das getroffen hatte, was sie gedacht hatten.

Leise fuhr er fort: „Es ist niemals zu spät, Versäumtes nachzuholen, deshalb sind Sie nun hier, um den Kummer Ihrer Herzen zu teilen und zu lindern."

Er zeigte auf die vielen Kerzen, deren Flammen leicht flackerten und die dem Raum ein besonders warmes, lebendiges Licht gaben.

„Diese Kerzen symbolisieren für uns, wie wertvoll das Leben ist. Jede Flamme ist einzigartig und wenn sie erlischt, dann verschwindet sie für immer. Und es wird nie wieder eine geben, die genauso ist."

Er schwieg und blickte seine Nachfolgerin an.

McGonagall erhob sich, griff nach einer der Kerzen und zog sie zu sich heran. Dann schloss sie kurz die Augen, als müsse sie sich sammeln. Sie atmete einmal tief ein, dann erklang ihre ruhige Stimme:

„Severus Snape.

Es hat wohl niemand über sein Leben gewusst, was wirklich wichtig war. Nicht einmal Albus, fürchte ich.

Und so hat jeder von uns sich ein eigenes Bild gemacht und danach geurteilt. Ein schrecklich falsches Bild und wohl auch ein unverhältnismäßig grausames Urteil.

Ich selber habe ihn ‚Feigling' genannt. Ein Wort, das ich in Unwissenheit und voller Abscheu benutzt habe. Das letzte Wort, das ich zu ihm gesagt habe."

Ihre Stimme bebte kaum hörbar und sie verstummte für einen kurzen Moment, um sich zu fassen.

Dann fuhr sie fort: „Vielleicht liegt genau darin die Tragik des Todes von Severus Snape. Dass niemand jemals die Worte zu ihm gesagt hat, die er von uns verdient hätte. Und dass es niemals wieder eine Chance geben wird, diese Worte zu sagen."

Sie beugte sich vor und blies die Kerze aus.

Die Stille im Raum war fast greifbar. Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen, die anderen starrten auf die Tischplatte. Es war, als könne man fühlen, wie ihre Worte die Anwesenden berührt hatten.

McGonagall ließ ihnen die Zeit, die sie brauchten, dann jedoch nickte sie in die Runde und Molly Weasley erhob sich. Sie zog eine Kerze zu sich heran und nun war sie es, die in die Flamme blickte, bevor sie zu sprechen begann.

„Remus John Lupin.

Er hat uns gezeigt, dass man ein schweres Schicksal meistern kann, ohne daran zu verzweifeln. Dass man straucheln, und doch wieder auf den richtigen Weg zurückfinden kann. Es ist kein Versagen darin, nicht gleich zu wissen, welches der richtige Weg ist, wenn man ihn nur irgendwann findet.

Es gab Zeiten in seinem Leben, in denen er nahe daran war, zu verzweifeln, in denen er glaubte, kein Mensch zu sein, sondern ein Monster. Ein schönes Monster hätte er abgegeben.

Getrieben und geplagt von Mitgefühl für Opfer und Familien. Gepeinigt von Reue und Selbsthass. Nein, um ein Monster zu sein, bedarf es Skrupellosigkeit und absoluter Mitleidlosigkeit. Eigenschaften, die Remus Lupin fremd waren.

Er hätte jedes Recht gehabt, verbittert, wütend und hasserfüllt zu sein. Aber dass er nicht so geworden war, dass er sich Mitgefühl, Liebe und Wärme für andere Menschen bewahrt hatte, das zeigt, wie viel Stärke in ihm war.

Ein Monster steckt in jedem Menschen, aber ob der Mensch selber zum Monster wird hängt einzig davon ab, wie er mit dem Monster in sich selber umgeht. Lässt er es die Kontrolle übernehmen, oder behält er seine Menschlichkeit? Nur diese Entscheidung alleine definiert uns. Mit dieser einen Entscheidung stellen wir uns auf die eine oder die andere Seite.

Remus Lupin hat sich immer auf die Seite des Guten gestellt. Es gab Zeiten, in denen er stark war und Zeiten der Schwäche, aber niemals hat er sich der Dunkelheit ergeben."

Sie beugte sich über die Kerze vor sich, sah eine lange Zeit in die Flamme und blies sie dann aus.

Wieder legte sich Schweigen über den Raum, nur unterbrochen von leisem Schniefen und dem Geräusch schweren Schluckens.

So mancher von ihnen spürte einen harten, sperrigen Klumpen im Hals, der sich unmöglich schlucken ließ.

Nun stand Kingsley auf, auch er griff nach einer der brennenden Kerzen und stellte sich sanft vor sich auf dem Tisch ab. Er schwieg länger, als seine Vorredner, aber niemand hatte es eilig und so warteten sie, bis schließlich seine sonore Stimme erklang.

„Nymphadora Lupin, oder Tonks, wie wir sie früher nannten.

Tonks hatte verstanden, dass wir es sind, die die Zukunft gestalten müssen, sonst werden es andere für uns tun. Und es ist nicht sicher, ob das dann eine Zukunft ist, in der wir leben möchten, oder in der wir unsere Kinder aufwachsen sehen wollen.

Freiheit ist mehr als nur ein Wort, es ist ein Ideal, für das wir immer wieder aufs Neue kämpfen müssen.

Tonks hat uns gezeigt, dass es Werte gibt, für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Dass man alles geben kann, um für seine Kinder eine bessere Welt zu schaffen. Egal, wie hoch der Preis ist, die Sicherheit und das Glück unserer Kinder sind ihn wert.

Sie verdienen eine Chance, in Sicherheit und Frieden aufzuwachsen, ihnen gilt alles Streben nach einem Neuanfang.

Auch wenn es schrecklich ist, dass ihr Sohn Teddy ohne seine Eltern aufwachsen muss, so wird er doch voller Stolz an sie denken, wenn er alt genug ist, zu verstehen, was sie getan haben.

Durch ihr Opfer hat Tonks dazu beigetragen, die Welt zu verändern und einen sicheren Ort für ihren Sohn und für alle anderen Kinder zu erschaffen."

Er blickte noch einmal lange in die Flamme, bevor er sie ausblies.

Wieder trat Stille ein, doch dann erhob sich Neville.

Er stand aufrecht, aber als er nach einer der brennenden Kerzen griff, konnte man sehen, dass seine Hand leicht zitterte.

Einen Atemzug lang bedauerte er, dass er vor all diesen Menschen aufgestanden war, um etwas zu sagen, aber dann besann er sich. Es ging hier nicht darum, vor irgendwem zu bestehen, noch darum, einen guten Eindruck zu machen.

Niemanden hier würde es kümmern, wenn seine Hand zitterte oder er sich beim Reden verhaspelte.

Er holte tief Luft, schüttelte die Furcht ab und blickte in die Flamme, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

Ohne von der Flamme aufzublicken begann er leise zu sprechen.

„Fred Weasley.

Niemand kann es ertragen, in Zeiten voller Furcht und Schrecken zu leben, wenn es nicht ein paar kleine Lichter der Freude gibt.

Terror und Angst können Menschen lähmen und zu Boden drücken, selbst wenn gar nichts direkt geschieht. Sie schaffen Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung und niemand kann einen Sieg erringen, wenn er im Herzen schon aufgegeben hat.

Deshalb brauchen wir die kleinen Respektlosigkeiten, die Scherze, das Lachen, all diese Dinge, die Fred und George uns immer wieder geschenkt haben.

Ihre Art, selbst in der tiefsten Finsternis ein leises Lachen ertönen zu lassen, hat so vielen das Herz leichter gemacht und geholfen, die Hoffnung niemals aufzugeben.

Es gehört viel Mut dazu, niemals den Humor zu verlieren und sich niemals dem Kummer zu ergeben.

Durch seinen Mut zur Fröhlichkeit hat Fred vielen geholfen, nicht zu verzweifeln und aufzugeben. Er war ein Licht in dunklen Zeiten, ein Lachen in Zeiten der Tränen und der Furcht und sein Lachen wird mir immer in Erinnerung bleiben."

Erst jetzt sah Neville auf, blickte hinüber zu George und nickte ihm zu, bevor er die Kerze ausblies.

Ein leiser Laut war zu hören, ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen. Harry wusste sofort, dass es von Ginny kam und er fühlte den Impuls, zu trösten. Doch er wusste auch, dass sie bei ihrer Familie saß und von ihnen Trost bekommen würde. Es war der gemeinsame Verlust der Familie und nur sie würden es schaffen, ihn zu überwinden.

Er sah auf zu den Weasleys, die auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches saßen. Molly hatte den Arm um Ginny gelegt und das Mädchen hatte ihr Gesicht in der Robe ihrer Mutter vergraben.

Die anderen Weasleys blickten in die Kerzen und Harry sah Tränen in ihren Augen schimmern.

Nur George sah über die Köpfe der Menschen, die ihm gegenüber saßen hinweg, als sähe er etwas an der Wand. Auch seine Augen waren feucht, aber ein winziges Strahlen schien in ihnen zu stecken und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, während er in weite Ferne blickte.

Harry sah wieder auf den Tisch herunter und er fühlte sich schuldig. Als habe er gelauscht, oder in einen Raum gesehen, der ihn nichts anging. Als wäre er in die Intimsphäre der Familie eingebrochen und habe sie verletzt.

Ein sehr leises Räuspern ließ ihn aufblicken und er drehte den Kopf zu dem Portrait des früheren Schulleiters, der ihn anlächelte und kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte.

Harry fragte sich, was Dumbledore meinte, dann jedoch begriff er.

Genau deshalb waren sie hier: um zu teilen und nicht, um sich abzugrenzen, um mitzufühlen, nicht, sich abzuwenden. Es gab keine Verletzung der Privatsphäre.

Er sah wieder zu George, dessen Blick sich nun geklärt hatte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Harry erwiderte das Lächeln. George zwinkerte ihm zu und wandte sich dann zu seinen Brüdern um.

McGonagalls Blick strich über die erloschenen Kerzen, die vor denen standen, die gesprochen hatten.

„Sie alle gekannt zu haben, hat unsere Leben bereichert.

Sie haben voller Mut und Entschlossenheit gekämpft, um uns einen Neuanfang zu ermöglichen.

Ihr Verlust hat ein Loch in unsere Leben gerissen, das nicht geschlossen werden kann.

Doch das, was sie uns gegeben haben, wird uns niemals mehr verlassen, es wird für immer ein Teil von uns bleiben."

Dann sah sie auf die vielen brennenden Kerzen, die noch immer in der Mitte des Tisches standen und deren Flammen leise flackerten und alle anderen folgten ihrem Blick.

Es dauerte eine Weile, dann jedoch erhob sich Harry. Auch er blickte in die vielen kleinen Flammen, dann begann er leise zu sprechen.

„Diese Kerzen sind für die Menschen, über deren Schicksal wir zu wenig wissen, um über sie zu sprechen. Gregorovich, Rufus Scrimgeour, Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Bathilda Bagshot, Colin Creevey, Gronuk."

Mit der Nennung eines jeden Namens blies er eine Kerze aus und schloss die Augen für einen Augenblick des Schweigens.

Dann öffnete er seine Augen wieder und blickte in die Runde. Seine Stimme war fest, aber ein eigenartiger Unterton schwang nun darin mit, als er fortfuhr:

„Und für die, deren Mut und Einsicht erst spät, fast _zu_ spät kamen. Die uns aber dennoch zeigen, dass es in jedem Menschen einen Funken Licht gibt. Die unsere Hoffnung bestätigt haben, dass jeder Mensch es wert ist, an diesen Funken zu glauben und zu appellieren. Gellard Grindelwald, Peter Pettigrew."

Er hörte leises Schnappen nach Luft und nur mühsam unterdrücktes Keuchen aus der Runde, ignorierte es aber und blies zwei Kerzen aus.

Einen weiteren Moment ließ er schweigend vergehen, dann setzte er noch einmal zum Sprechen an:

„Für all jene, deren Namen wir nicht kennen, deren Gesichter wie nie gesehen haben, deren Stimmen wir nie hörten. Wir mögen euch nicht kennen, aber euer Mut und euer Wille, euch nicht der Finsternis zu ergeben, haben uns ein neues Leben geschenkt.

Wir werden euch niemals vergessen."

Dann blies er die restlichen Kerzen aus und setzte sich.

Sie schwiegen eine lange Zeit und jeder von ihnen hing seinen Gedanken nach. Sie ließen Erinnerungen, Trauer, Wut und Schmerz und die Worte der Anderen Revue passieren. Neues und Altes ging ihnen durch den Kopf. Dinge, die sie gewusst, aber verdrängt hatten, Dinge, die sie nicht gewusst hatten und die Unbegreifbares nun verständlich machten. Und langsam ordneten sich ihre Gefühle, fanden ihren Platz in ihre Seelen und ebneten den Weg für wirklichen Frieden.

Es würde noch ein langer Weg sein, voller Trauer und Schmerz, aber nun gab es wenigstens einen Weg, der an die Stelle der Lähmung und der Ohnmacht getreten war.

Niemand von ihnen glaubte, dass Schmerz und Trauer wie durch ein Wunder verschwinden würden, wenn sie diesen Raum verließen. Aber sie hatten nun die Hoffung gefunden, dass es irgendwann eine Zeit geben konnte, in der sie sich mit einem Lächeln an die Verstorbenen erinnern konnten.

Es war erneut Harry, der sich erhob. Und fast, als wäre es abgesprochen gewesen, erhoben sich nun auch die anderen schweigend, wandten ihre Köpfe, wie einer unhörbaren Choreographie folgend, ihm zu.

Er hob sein Glas und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Trinken wir auf abwesende Freunde… und darauf, dass sie in unserer Erinnerung immer lebendig bleiben werden."

Sie taten es ihm nach, hoben ihre Gläser und murmelten: „Auf abwesende Freunde."

Und während sie noch schweigend ihre Gedanken zu ihren abwesenden Freunden schweifen ließen, öffnete sich draußen der Himmel und unzählige Schneeflocken sanken still auf die Erde.

**Ende**


End file.
